This invention relates to a hand-held apparatus adapted to facilitate the lifting and carrying of objects. The device itself is readily transportable, compact, and is primarily designed for use by one or two persons in carrying small but relatively heavy, boxed or bagged loads or objects of either regular or awkward shape. It is particularly suitable for objects having at least one planar side such as a box containing a microwave oven or a television receiver. The invention is especially useful when the load must be moved up or down stairs or ramps and in cases where the stairs have one or more corners or are part of a spiral staircase. For any bulky or awkwardly shaped object, a further advantage of the invention is that handles thereon provide a positive, more natural gripping means that are often not present on the object itself. If one worker alone is using the invention, the ability of the handles to pivot easily about the seat of the carrier allows immediate adjustment of the apparatus to a configuration that is both adaptable to a particular article size and is most comfortable to the user. If two workers are using the invention, each worker is able to grip one of the two handles with one or both hands. The ability of the handles of the invention to pivot easily about the seat to which they are attached is particularly advantageous to the worker on the higher level, whether this person is facing forwards or backwards. Because the handles of the carrier automatically adjust to appropriate angles to permit upright posture, which is the physiologically preferred orientation of the spine, the worker or workers will more likely avoid backstrains and other injuries particularly of the lower back that are commonly caused by lifting and carrying objects. In humans, the lower back is highly susceptible to such injuries, and many persons have a tendency toward this type of injury during lifting and carrying. This invention is specifically intended to reduce occurrence of back injuries produced by the lifting and carrying of heavy objects. A further advantage of the invention is its extendability in width, permitting its use for carrying loads of a plurality of widths corresponding to the various extensions of the invention.